Chances Are
by Demented Symphony
Summary: A son learns why his father has a hardened heart, while a daughter sseks answers about her mothers past. Chances are the paths will cross as life and love live on. Fiyero/Elphaba, slight Gelphie, Fiyero/OOC.


Chances Are

A/N: This as an AU set in modern times. This is my first attempt at the Wicked fandom and I hope I don't disappoint. The idea popped into my head and hopefully my muse will stick around long enough to finish it. There will be a little bit of OOC. The majority of the story will be told in the point of view of Fiyero's son, which I have yet to name. So if anyone has any ideas or requests, please feel free to PM me and let me know. I do not own Wicked, obviously because if I did, I so wouldn't have to write a fanfic about it.

I stepped off the train and hailed a cab. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. It was sure to be a long week. The ride was shorter than I anticipated, because the driver was bugging me for payment. "Keep the change." I grabbed my bag and headed into the hospital. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient of yours. Fiyero Tiggular?" The nurse typed into the computer, "Yes we have a patient by that name. What is your relation to him?" I contemplated for a moment, picking my words wisely. Wouldn't want to get thrown out before seeing him. Let's leave that for a little bit later.

"I'm his son." The nurse looked me over, it was obvious what she was thinking. It was what everyone thought when they saw me. "I guess I got my looks from my mother." the nurse blushed from embarrassment. She stuttered as she spoke. "No, um sir what I mean is, is that he has nobody listed as a next of kin. How did you hear he was here?" I bit my tongue, she recovered well. "A family friend, a Miss Galinda Upland. I was informed by her that he has been here since last week. I came as soon as I could." A frown painted her face as she escorted me to his room. "Here you are sir. Let us know if you need anything at all." I nodded and hesitated before entering the room. Apparently, Galinda spared no expense when it came to my fathers room. I focused on the bed. There he is. Looking the same as he did eight years ago. Only difference now was that a tinge of gray lightened strands of his dark hair. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I watched as he breathed in and out. His breathing came out raspy, I took a char from the corner and placed it beside his bed.

I began to nod off when I began hearing an excessive beep. I woke with a start to see my father awake, and yanking the iv and other wires that connected him to the various machines. A tall amazon like female came in shaking her head. She didn't even give me a second glance, humph what else is new. "Mr. Tiggular, if you keep insisting on removing your Iv's, I'm just going to have to permanently sew them into your skin. How about them apples?" He let out a raspy laugh, "Ms. Beth, I would like to see you try. I told you time and time again. There is nothing wrong with me. That powder-puff of a friend of mine is simply paranoid. Just let me go home." She stuck the needle in with more force than was necessary. I couldn't help but laugh. "When did you get here and where the hell have you been?" I ran my hand nervously through my curly hair. "I could ask you the same thing, dad." He quickly turned away giving his attention to the masochistic nurse. "Keep them in this time, Tiggular. Or you know what I'll do." He winked at her and blew her a kiss. "Aw, leaving so soon. I miss our romantic times together." My father, forever the flirt. The woman rolled her eyes, and walked out but not before looking back and smiling as she shook her head. "Your lucky I like you."

My father laughed bitterly before turning back to look at me. "So, what are you doing here." Unbelievable. I shook my head, irritated that he would even ask that. "Isn't it kinda obvious? Your in the hospital, you just had a stroke. Why shouldn't I be here?" He fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. The noise from the television broke through the silence of the room. For the next half hour, it was as if I did not exist. It wasn't until I pulled a book from my bag that he turned his attention to me. "Forever the bookworm. Don't you ever give it a rest. We get it, your smart." I sighed and slammed my book down on the table beside the bed. "Alright. You want to have it out, fine. Lets have it out. I don't want to be here, I don't want to see you. However, Galinda won't leave me alone until I do. She told me that you didn't have much time left, but obviously she lied."

I started to grab my bag when I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. The machines went crazy and the nurse raced backed in. He began convulsing and she place a syringe into the iv. He slowly began to calm down and the beeping slowed. He fell against the bed limply with defeat. "I think it's time you go now. He needs his rest. Come back tomorrow." I picked up my bag and walked to the door, the nurse was sticking another syringe into his iv. Before leaving the hospital, I stopped into the bathroom and to my dismay, I threw up.

I slashed the cool water on my face and looked at myself hard in the mirror. What the hell was that? One minute he was the same cold son of a bitch her remembered growing up, and then in an instant he looked so, so, frail and old. I examined myself in the mirror. I obviously missed the vain train when it came to my genes. Where my fathers hair was smooth, mine brown hair curled. My sapphire eyes, hidden behind glasses. I was not blessed with the same physical physique that made women even today swoon. I didn't hold a candle to him in anyway. There was only one thing that I had that he did not. And he never ceased to torment me about it. I pulled the paper towels from the dispenser and dried my face and hands. I threw the wad towards the garbage can, and of course missed. I never was good at sports. Not like him. Shit. I was doing it, again.

I grabbed my bag and hailed a cab. They drove passed me, one by one till eventually I decided to give up and huff it to my hotel. According to the map, it wasn't to far from the hospital. Just about a ten minute walk. I looked up from the map just in time to slam into someone. Great. Super. Beautiful? "I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention!" Her hazel eyes met mine as she smiled with obvious embarrassment. For a moment I couldn't speak. She waved her hand in front of my face and sighed. "Don't worry, I get that a lot. It's ok. Um, again I'm sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time." She gathered her things and walked quickly by me. I finally found my voice just as she was crossing the street, going into a small café'. "I'm such a jackass."

Well, that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Be it good or bad.


End file.
